She Got it From Her Mama
by Vehneno
Summary: Shizuru's never known her real father, but Natsuki's been that and beyond since she first entered her and her mother's lonely lives five years ago. Now, her and her mother plan to marry, and Shizuru should be ecstatic, for her mother at least. But... how the hell was she supposed to be happy knowing Natsuki could never be hers? FUTA (don't like, don't open). SHIZNAT
1. Chapter 1

' _She Got it From Her Mama'_

Prologue:

 **Beast-Master**

…

" _And honestly I've been thinking, a bit too much, maybe not enough.  
And honestly I've been drinking, maybe not enough, I still feel too much.  
I feel this crush."_

" **Crush" - EDEN**

…

"-and you're sure you don't want me to stay and give you a ride, Shizuru? It's getting pretty late. I'm sure Coach won't mind if-"

"Ara, I appreciate Boruto-kun's concern, but I'll be fine," a gentle, accented voice interrupted softly. "Please attend to your duties, I don't want you to be punished on my behalf."

The former speaker, a tall-ish blonde male with striking blue eyes, sighed in defeat. Eyeing the stack of paperwork splayed out on the desk in front of his companion, he knew without a doubt that his girlfriend would be stuck in the stuffy Student Council room for quite some time.

"Can you at least get Reito to help you? It'll go a lot quicker. You'll be out before it's too dark." he pressed.

Shizuru's eyes drifted from the documents to the boy in front of her. With his fly-away blonde locks only partially secured by a dark blue bandana, and lean body clad in a red and black tracksuit, Boruto was certainly easy on the eyes, but unbeknownst to him, that was the only thing he had going for him in Shizuru's eyes.

Uzumaki Boruto, or his preferred title, "Bolt" was arrogant, condescending and an overall jerk. His reluctance about letting her stay had nothing to do with the classic, over-protective boyfriend notion. He just wanted her all to himself so he could boast about his latest achievements as captain of the boys' basketball team, or bad-mouth his father.

That alone was something Shizuru despised, the blatant disrespect he exuded whenever the man was brought up. Uzumaki Naruto was no stranger to Shizuru for multiple reasons, the most important being that he was a very close friend and business partner to her father.

He was a man with a heart of gold and a will of fire, nicknamed the "Nine-Tails of Politics" for his contributions to not just Japan, but the world. He'd brought a lot of different people together during tough times, and his actions were still glorified to this day.

He wasn't a bad father, just busy, and didn't deserve all that backlash, especially from his own son.

"Ara, Reito has a date with Tate tonight. He needs as much time to get ready as possible. He takes longer than I do." Shizuru replied, eyes twinkling with mirth.

She didn't miss the way her boyfriend's eyes clouded with disgust at the mention of her best-friend. That was another thing Shizuru hated about him, his homophobia wasn't exactly watered down. He had a habit of making his thoughts known, regardless of the consequences some might bring.

Bolt sighed in defeat yet again. After a year of being together, he knew when his girlfriend made up her mind it was a wrap. She was as stubborn as they came.

He worked his way around the table and took her in his arms. Shizuru, with an perplexed internal sigh, brought her arms around his neck, vaguely wishing she could just _squeeze…_

"I'll stop by after practice," he mumbled into her hair, "maybe we could Netflix and Chill?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes hard enough to elicit a slight tendril of pain. Seriously, he hit her with this every weekend, practically begging the brunette to come to the house while his parents and little sister were out, only so they could watch a single episode of a show she didn't like before he'd try to get her to sit on the erection he'd sprout eventually.

Gross.

"Ara, I'll let you know," she said, leaning up to give him a kiss. She wasn't surprised when he took matters a bit further. Using his taller frame and superior strength, he trapped her between the desk and his body. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, large hands wandering down her exquisite curves, down to the swell of her ass, where he began groping.

Shizuru simply closed her eyes and let her mind go elsewhere.

She'd much rather be kissing someone or something else, anything but the boy before her. A dirty floor or perhaps a toilet seat seemed more appealing. Or a 5'9, heavily tattooed _woman_ with long hair and dazzling features…

There was another reason why her boyfriend's homophobia ground her gears so extensively. She, Shizuru Fujino, the Queen of Fuuka Academy, girlfriend of the King of Fuuka, Boruto Uzumaki, was a lesbian. But there were only two people on this planet who knew that.

Reito, her best-friend who was also gay, and her previous girlfriend, the woman who had single handedly managed to destroy her.

She stiffened as the memories she buried into the deepest, darkest parts of her mind threatened to surface once more.

' _No,'_ she told herself, _'she is dead to me. Don't go back down that road. You've come so far.'_

She was effectively sprung out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder. "See ya later, babe," he mumbled dejectedly, dragging his Nike clad feet all the way to the door.

' _Ah, that's much better.'_ Shizuru thought happily as she reached for the first document of her immaculate pile.

.

.

.

It was sometime around seven when the Student Council President finally finished her paperwork for the day. She was exhausted. The wrist of her dominant writing hand ached terribly, she was starving, and to top it all off, Boruto wasn't answering his phone. Probably too busy 'cracking open a cold one with the boys' to worry about his girlfriend's well-being.

Shizuru honestly didn't care. She would much rather walk than listen to any more of his nonsense anyway. However, the way her geographical choice of living was set up, mobile transport was her only option.

' _Mother is working late tonight,'_ she recalled her mother's earlier text. ' _And…'_ Shizuru bit her lip as a surge of warmth spread through her lean body. Her finger ghosted over a familiar contact in her phone. The puppy emoji following the name in particular coaxed an affectionate smile.

She clicked on the phone icon and pressed the apple product to her ear. After a few rings, the call was picked up. " _Already on my way,_ " a husky voice said over the receiver, and Shizuru leaned against a wall to avoid toppling over. Her knees had suddenly gone weak.

"Ara, how did Natsuki-chan know I would be needing a ride today?"

A chuckle. Shizuru bit her lip again. " _'Cause today's Friday, and you always stay late on Fridays to finish up your Student Council work so you can just focus on your regular school work over the weekend._ "

"I didn't know Natsuki paid so much attention to me!" It was honestly a tease, but Shizuru couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across her lips.

" _B-baka! Of course! What kind of parent would I be if I didn't?"_

Shizuru's heart fluttered for a couple of reasons. The first being that, even though she was not Natsuki's blood child, she had treated her and raised her as such since Natsuki came into her and her mother's lives five years ago. The second reason was because Natsuki could come off as stoic and cold, but to her loved ones, (Shizuru), she was the cutest puppy.

"Ara, I'll be out front," Shizuru said softly.

" _Cool, be there in five._ "

The call was dropped after that, and the tawny-haired teen began gathering up her supplies with a noticeable pep in her step. A few lingering students called out respectable greetings to the Kaichou, who offered them all brilliant smiles in return.

"G-good day, Fujino-sama!" a brave soul spluttered out, his cheeks an interesting shade of crimson.

"Ara, good day, Inoichi-san." Shizuru replied sweetly.

"S-s-s-she knows my name!" he shouted, grabbing his companion by the lapels of his shirt to scream the declaration in his face. "A GODDESS, I TELL YOU." Then, he promptly fainted.

"Idiot, it's on your jersey." his friend sighed, producing a rather convenient

paper fan from his sports' bag to produce some much needed air in Inoichi's lungs.

Shizuru was showered with compliments the rest of the way out. A pretty smile graced her lips, but it was not the result of her fans' usual worship. No, it was the result of spotting a familiar black car parked in front of the school.

And a figure leaning against the hood with her arms crossed lazily. "Oi, Shizuru! Over here." Natsuki called.

"Ara, hello Natsuki-chan." Shizuru whispered softly, coming to a stop in front of her step-parent.

"'Sup, kid," the dark-haired woman flashed her step-daughter a crooked smile that, unbeknownst to her, made the younger woman weak in the knees.

"Your mom's working late tonight," she said as she opened the passenger's side door of her matte black 2017 Cadillac CTS V. "I was thinking we could head downtown for a bit after we grabbed the pup? I'm starvin'."

Shizuru felt her cheeks heat up a bit, and she stole a glance at the dark-haired woman as she made her way to the driver's side of the car. Business and sophistication looked good on Natsuki. Her position as CEO of Kruger International demanded as much.

Today she wore a deliciously form fitting white button down that had been ironed to perfection, (courtesy of Shizuru's dutiful mother), with an equally immaculate dark blue tie that matched her waist-length navy locks. She wore matching, form fitting slacks and low-rise blue suede Timberlands. Her ever present Presidential Rolex (another courtesy of her mother), demanded attention as she placed her hand on the gear shift. "The kid's probably- no scratch that, it's Friday- _definitely_ going to press me about some ice-cream. Mint chocolate chip, right?" she directed the last bit at Shizuru, all the while gazing at her with those gorgeous, bright green eyes.

' _Ikezu,'_ Shizuru thought with a rapidly growing smile. _'Using my own guilty pleasure against me… and my favorite flavor! Ara, why does Natsuki do this to me?'_ "Ara, how could I say not to such a cute puppy?"

"I-idiot!" Natsuki spluttered, tearing her gaze away from her mischievous step-daughter with enough force to break her own neck. An inviting blush crept up her creamy neck. "Geez, I sure signed up for a lot with not one, but _two_ women who've dedicated their lives to teasing me, eh?"

A genuine laugh erupted from Shizuru's throat. "Ara, Natsuki-chan wouldn't have it any other way."

"Heh," Natsuki's features softened as she brought the demon to life. Its turbo charged engine sent wicked vibrations throughout the entire vehicle. The dark-haired woman affectionately pat the brunette's head. "Yeah, whatever." she tried to feign nonchalance, but the softness in her eyes and voice said a different story.

' _Oh, Natsuki,'_ Shizuru thought sadly as the warm hand left her head. _'What I would give to have it… this… you… any other way.'_

To be continued…

 **{She Got it from Her Mama}**

 **A/U:** First off, I would like to thank the big-homie, _Sativaa_ , for agreeing to co-author this particular piece, and also for letting me use some of her own stories' elements to create it.

Please, check out her amazing work at well! Also, this was specifically written to help satisfy a rather dirty _Daddy!Natsuki_ fetish, so sue me, so you know it's FUTA. Don't like, don't read. I hope you do though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I:**

 **Puppies and Cookies**

…

"Ara, so how was Natsuki-chan's day?" Shizuru asked easily as she got comfortable, reclining a bit to cross a long, slender leg over its twin.

"Boooring," Natsuki drawled, her face twisting unpleasantly. "Met with a few other CEOs to discuss the possibility of merging companies, but I'm not to keen on it as of now."

"Why? Wouldn't the firm be more profitable, and in turn allocate greater funds for research and development?" Shizuru inquired, a tawny brow aimed skyward.

The question made the dark-haired woman smile. "Hehe, should've known you'd be all over that." _'Great to know Kruger Industries won't be left with an idiot,'_ she thought affectionately.

Unbeknownst to Shizuru, regardless of the fact that she wasn't Natsuki's blood first-born, the dark-haired woman had every intention of leaving her legacy to Shizuru. If she accepted, of course.

The brunette had quite the penchant for the world of business. . Her insanely high IQ and ability to dissect problems with explicit rationality was admirable, even to Natsuki, a seasoned business woman. Not to mention at such a young age. The soon to be seventeen year-old's position as Student Council President (youngest ever, as she'd been awarded the position at age fifteen), was but a tiny portion of Shizuru's true potential, and no one knew that more than Natsuki.

"That's absolutely true, but when your potential business partners are nothing but money and power hungry bastards, you should think twice about who you're representing. Besides, it would also create a significant job shortage. I've been up and down the hallways of the firm enough to know that a lot of people rely on this job." Natsuki explained.

Shizuru smiled. Natsuki was so selfless and kind. That was one of the many reasons why Shizuru loved about her. "Ara, that's true. Kruger Industries has the most employees in a single location for good reason. Life insurance, dental coverage, benefits, paid holidays…"

"Taco Tuesday…" Natsuki inserted with a charming grin. "Let's face it, kid. That's the only reason anyone shows up."

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, well, what other Japanese company promotes such a delicacy? And for free, no less?"

"You're right. Which means it'd be a real dick move if someone were to terminate that…" an evil smirk spread across her lips.

"Natsuki wouldn't last a week."

"You are absolutely right and I condemn myself for saying such nonsense." Natsuki flashed her step-child an apologetic grin. "So, what'll it be today, DJ Fujino?" she asked, a long, tattooed hand already reaching for the radio.

Shizuru thought for a moment. "Ara, surprise me." she decided after a few seconds.

A few seconds later, the lyrics of the Eden Project's bittersweet love-song, "Crush" poured from the speakers, sending shivers down Shizuru's spine. It was her favorite song. The Eden Project (though he only went by Eden now), was her favorite artist. There was just something about the way his gifted vocal cords caressed every lyric, drenching it in the sweetest, melancholic honey.

"I was going straight for "Riot" by Three Days Grace, but I figured not everyone has fantasies of trashing fancy hotel rooms," Natsuki said, flashing her another disarming grin. "Besides, if it's not Eden, it's Sam Smith or the Isely Brothers. Amirite?"

Shizuru smiled. It was true. "Ara, must Natsuki gloat everytime I listen to an artist she introduced me too?"

"Yesssss," Natsuki drawled. "I used to hate when I put my "friends" on new music, but they didn't give any credit. I made them, and they deny me my rightful smug rights? I think not."

"I couldn't help but notice the lack of sincerity revolving around " _friends,"_ ' Shizuru put a finger to her chin, adopting a contemplative pose. "Nao-san and Mai-san are wonderful people."

"Mai is _alright_ , but never again put Nao and _wonderful_ in the same sentence. It's sick and wrong."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Oi, keep doing that and they'll roll out of your head." Natsuki said.

Shizuru rolled them again.

"Suit yourself, just don't come crying to me when your eyeballs are sore."

Shizuru put a hand over her mouth, feigning shock and hurt. "Natsuki-chan, Ikezu! My well-being is in your hands, and my eyeballs are a signature part of my well-being, are they not?"

"Toph managed just fine."

"... Ara?..." Shizuru didn't know who this "Toph" person was, but it sounded feminine and her skin prickled with jealousy anyway.

Natsuki laughed. "Damn, what is television feeding you guys nowadays? Back in my day, everyone owned Pokemon cards, watched the Last Airbender, and had to be home when the streetlights were on. Tell me, child, do you know the significance of a Dragon Ball?"

"Natsuki-chan says that like she's not only twenty-four." Shizuru replied. "And why on Earth would I want to know the significance of a dragon's genitalia?"

"But if you add an extra five years in compensation for the pup, that would make me thirty!"

"Ara, I'll be sure to congratulate the little one for her fantastic contribution to her father's life." Shizuru raised an amused eyebrow as Natsuki chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki said dismissively, making a final sharp turn and pulling up to a delicate stop in front of a large, orange building. There was a large, open field full of toys and playground apparatuses. A sandbox was nestled beneath the towering form of a sycamore, and a few yards away, a magnificent, spiraling slide attached to monkey bars.

Natsuki killed the engine and flashed her step-daughter a sheepish grin. "Ya mind coming in with me?" she rubbed the back of her neck, seemingly embarrassed.

"Ara, Shikaku-san must be working today," Shizuru surmised with an amused smile, but her eyes were alight with the promise of murder.

Shikaku was one of the daycare's employees, and she seemed to have the biggest crush on Shizuru's biggest crush. That certainly didn't sit right with the brunette. She flirted relentlessly with the rather dense CEO, but Natsuki wasn't so naive that she didn't notice.

However, her attacks were always significantly weakened by the presence of Shizuru, something Natsuki was tremendously grateful for.

"Y-yeah," Natsuki said, getting out to venture over to Shizuru's side to open her door. "Just use those eyes of yours to put her into a genjutsu."

Again, Shizuru's eyes were blank with incomprehension. "Ara…?"

"I'll explain later," the older woman promised, pushing the double doors open and holding them there until Shizuru was through.

Upon entering, the two were greeted with a myriad of sights and sounds. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was thick in the air. Natsuki spotted a few young children happily chomping away on the sugary sweets in the far left corner, and desperately hoped a certain someone hadn't got her hands on any.

The two were only there for a few seconds before a sudden, streaking ball of energy surged forward, crashing into the older woman's expectant arms like a pinball. "Daddy!" the little girl cried happily, her green eyes like twin saucers. "Look daddy, I brought you cookies!" she opened her little arms, and true to her word, there was a small pile of steaming cookies wrapped in a napkin.

"Gee, thanks, kid," Natsuki's face broke out into a small, affectionate smile.

"Do you want to try one?" the little girl asked, a slight hint of nervousness in her small voice. "I made them all by myself! Almost!"

"Are you kidding me?" Natsuki exclaimed, her own eyes resembling twin saucers now. She pulled the kid into her arms and promptly sank her teeth into the soft, warm cookie her daughter held out to her. "It's delicious, kid! Well done!"

Her eyes absolutely sparkled. "Really!"

"Really, really," Natsuki said, kissing the top of her curly dark head. "I can't wait to tell your mom. She's gonna be so proud of you!"

"Ara, certainly," Shizuru decided to step in, offering her little step-sister a loving smile. "Hello, Namiko-chan. Your cookies smell wonderful."

The little girl's smile was blinding, but one thing in particular warmed Shizuru's heart like nothing else. A scarlet flush had found its way across the bridge of her freckled nose. Oh yes, Namiko had certainly inherited her father's signature blush.

"Thank you." Namiko said, ever the polite little lady her parents (Shizuru's mother in particular) were successfully raising. "Here, onee-chan." she offered Shizuru her very own cookie.

"Ara, such a polite young lady. Thank you." Shizuru accepted the cookie, eagerly bringing it to her lightly glossed lips, and taking a confident bite.

"Ara, wonderful!" she clapped her hands delightfully, and she'd meant it too. It was a good cookie, especially for a five and a half year-old. She briefly wondered how much Shikaku-san assisted, but knowing Namiko's quick mind, she'd probably picked it up pretty quickly and only relinquished command for the baking portion of the recipe.

"I hate to interrupt such a touching moment, but can we please get a move on before you-know-who catches wind of us?" Natsuki whispered, actual sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"Ara, lead the way." Shizuru said lightly, although her eyes purposefully swept across the perimeter of the daycare. Scoping. Analyzing. Like a hawk searching for a field mouse from the skies above. She was secretly hoping Shikaku-san would would make an appearance. Oh, the pretty young woman just couldn't resist her _Natsuki-sama._

It often angered Shizuru how so many women practically _threw_ themselves on her aloof step-dad. Natsuki, of course, didn't pay them any mind (ever the loyal and often times dense one), but that didn't stop the onslaught. No, there wasn't a single time in Shizuru's life where she hadn't witnessed a woman approach Natsuki when it was just the two of them.

And to make matters all the more aggravating, the hordes hand increased tenfold when Namiko was born. Oh, the girls were absolutely _mad_ for the tall, dark-haired woman in a suit with the big watch and the gorgeous car.

However, it was as though Shikaku-san knew to keep her distance, for there wasn't a lick of the blonde anywhere. She briefly wondered what kind of daycare employee left a bunch of kids to do as they pleased.

As the bell attached to the door rang, signalling the trio's retreat, a form burst anguishly from the ball-pen, sending colorful orbs shooting in every direction. The children all laughed with joy, abandoning their current tasks in favor of catching the balls. "I-Is she gone?" a tiny, fragile voice whimpered, grey eyes peeking timidly over the elastic railing.

"Who, Shikaku-san?" a little boy to her left chirped.

"Why, who, you say?" Shikaku-san's eyes grew dark and beady, shadows dancing across of her face, making her seem like some sort of terror of the night. "The devil!" she roared in his face, sending the little one toppling over.

He blinked a few times, and rubbed his sore bottom before bursting into tears.

.

.

.

"Whatcha wanna eat, kid?" Natsuki asked her daughter once the little one was securely strapped in.

"Icecream!" Namiko chirped immediately.

Shizuru giggled while her dark-haired companion knowingly and playfully rolled her eyes. "You know the rules, squirt. No sweets until _after_ dinner. Your mom would kill me."

Namiko pouted, inclining Natsuki to quickly avert her eyes. If she stared long enough, she'd fall right into the little one's trap. No one, not even she, could resist her puppy-dog face.

"Jeez! Quick, Shizuru, don't look!" Natsuki hissed, but the warning came too late. Already, massive heart-eyes had taken over Shizuru's pretty face.

"Kawaii~" the teen sang melodically, "Namiko-chan looks just like Natsuki when she does that pout!"

"H-hey!" Natsuki objected, pouting. "I do not pout!"

"Fufufu~" It took everything in Shizuru's power not to pull the two into a massive bear hug. But she had to be smart, Natsuki was driving and she had no intentions of killing the two loves of her life.

"Try again, squirt."

Namiko thought hard for a moment, her beautiful face scrunching up cutely in contemplation. "Pancakes!"

"Hmm, that actually sounds pretty good," Natsuki said, adopting the same pose and face as her daughter. Namiko really was Natsuki's little twin, appearance wise as well.

She had her dad's small nose, intense green eyes, and those aristocratic cheekbones that so very often flushed the scarlet hue Shizuru loved so much. Her skin was a bit darker than most Japanese children, but that was because Namiko's birth mother had been a foreigner. Shizuru didn't know much about Namiko's real mother, or Natsuki's past in general. They seemed to be very dark topics for the young CEO, but she did know it had something to do with Natsuki's brief military background, and that Namiko's birth mother was no longer living.

Her dark, gravity defying curls framed her face cutely, feather soft and shining with pride from the often times hours of careful treatment Shiori (Shizuru's mother), put into it.

"Oi, Shizuru!"

"Ara?" Shizuru was snapped out of her thoughts by her step-dad's inquiring hand on her shoulder.

"Lost you for a second there, I asked if breakfast for dinner is cool?" Natsuki smiled reassuringly.

"Please, onee-chan!" Namiko chirped from the backseat, kicking her little legs excitingly.

"Ara, why not? I do love pancakes."

"Hell yeah!" Father and daughter screamed in unison, even matching fist-pumps. Then, Natsuki noticed something. "Wait, what? Where'd you learn that kind of language!"

"From daddy and Aunt Nao!"

Natsuki spluttered in shock. God, Shiori was going to give her an earful. Unless, she didn't know… of course. "Hey kid, I'll get you ice cream before dinner this one time if you forget that word ever existed."

"Hell yeah!" Namiko said, then hurried and covered her mouth. "Oopsie, sorry, daddy! What about _fuck yeah_? Is that okay, daddy?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?"

"From daddy and Aunt Nao!"

"GAH!"

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki should put Namiko to bed before playing those terrible, violent games with Nao-san and Tate-kun, nee?"

"Hell yeah!" the kid said again. Natsuki sunk further into her seat. Hey, she couldn't help it. It wasn't every match that she got put on a decent team. They'd won all nine rounds she participated in last night. How was she supposed to know the kid wasn't actually playing with her toys?!

"Just kill me now…" Natsuki moaned.

"I believe mother will when she returns." Shizuru added unhelpfully.

"Help me out and I might just take you shopping this weekend…" Natsuki murmured.

"Ara, is Natsuki-chan trying to _bribe me_?"

"NO, I'm helping you help me." Natsuki corrected. "I was just thinking it'd be kind of messed up to just buy your mother those new Fendi slippers she won't stop talking about…"

Shizuru paused. Fendi?

God, Natsuki sure knew how to play unfair. But why would she ever think Shizuru would go along with her mischief for a pair of high end slippers? And possibly the opportunity to spend an entire day with just the two of them?

Because she damn sure was.

"I'll be ready by 10."

"AM?!" Natsuki shot her an incredulous look. "Why would you get up that early on a Saturday?"

"Ara, the early bird gets the worm, isn't that right, Namiko-chan?"

"Hell yeah!"

Natsuki's face paled considerably while Shizuru's absolutely lit up.

 _These women will be the death of me,_ Natsuki thought with a sheepish laugh.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave a review, we would love to hear your thoughts, concerns, questions, and feelings!


End file.
